Amapola roja
by Arth Wen
Summary: Desde que lo conoció, Akane por fin pudo apreciar la belleza de aquellas flores.


Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra de ficción son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Amapola roja**

* * *

Amapola

"Una flor hermosa que embellece los paisajes de extrema fragilidad, parece que las manos del hombre la asustan y si la arrancamos, enseguida se descompone y se deshace. Será como esas personas que nos atraen y nos apasionan, que hacen el mundo mejor, pero que de ningún modo debemos atraer a nuestro lado, porque se destruye o nos destruye".

* * *

.

.

.

Era un día soleado con un clima agradable, la primavera por fin había llegado y los capullos de las flores comenzaban a abrirse en las praderas. No muy lejos de ahí, una chica con vestido largo de uniforme y cabello corto, observaba con detalle aquellas flores que formaban una paleta de colores agradable a la vista. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas perceptible, mientras su mirada se veía llena de nostalgia.

Por primera vez en años, puede disfrutar de aquella vista sin sentir nada más que un extraño alivio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amapola roja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella era como una amapola roja.

Desde muy corta edad siempre había escuchado aquella comparación por parte de su madre, quien se quedaba un largo rato mirándolas mientras de niña se preguntaba que tenía que ver aquella flor con ella...

Cuando por primera vez, comprendió lo que decía su madre. Sus manos estaban temblando y sujetaban fuertemente la falda de su vestido, al mismo tiempo, su rostro enrojecido se llena de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Odiaba a los hombres.

Los detestaba, los detestaba y los detestaba.

 _Con sus segundas intenciones, siempre decorándolas con palabras bonitas._

Nunca tuvo problemas en la escuela elemental, sin embargo, al llegar a la escuela media, fue como si dejara de conocer a sus compañeros. Los amigos que creía que tenía comenzaron a acercarse a ella con otras intenciones y cuando trataba de ser amable y rechazarlos; ellos solo se iban.

No volvían.

Por más que extendiese su mano, ellos avanzaban sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. ¿Cómo podía confiar en personas así? Que al más mínimo rechazo, se olvidaban de aquello que decían, de aquella amistad que supuestamente tenían con ella.

"bah, ¿quién los necesita?" es lo que pensó una y otra vez.

poco a poco se iban yendo, hasta que se quedó sola, siendo admirada desde lejos por los del sexo opuesto.

* * *

 _Unos idiotas._

Al llegar a preparatoria las cosas parecían calmarse.

Hasta que conoció a Kuno Tatewaki, un chico que de lejos parecía agradable. Pero una vez captada su atención sin siquiera intentarlo, el caos inundo su vida. Con sus constantes acosos, sus abrazos asfixiantes y esa costumbre de autoproclamarse su novio. Con ello, sus intentos en convertirse en alguien femenina y tolerante como Kasumi se habían ido a la basura.

Grave error.

Porque desde aquel mítico día en el que decidió deshacerse del castaño con una patada voladora, todos los chicos la notaron, y de tal manera, que no había día en que no la persiguieran para que se uniera a algún club o la llenaran con cartas de desafío.

* * *

 _Y Unos salvajes._

Aun así, cuando creyó que no podía volverse peor. El capitán de kendo volvió con un nuevo as bajo la manga.

—Todo el que quiera salir con Tendo Akane tendrá que derrotarla primero.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante tal decreto. Y como si fuera un señor feudal y los demás sus sirvientes, estos obedecieron sin ningún miramiento, tomándolo como una ley absoluta.

Día tras día, sin faltar a su palabra, ahí estaba toda la panda de ineptos, atiborrados en la entrada de la escuela con la esperanza de poder vencerla.

 _No había forma de que le agradaran los hombres._

* * *

Ella no quería ser como una amapola.

Porque estaba enamorada de alguien completamente diferente a ellos. Uno que desde el fondo de su corazón sabía, nunca pasaría de un amor platónico.

Y es que, Akane era una amapola roja.

Lo había aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre reprimiendo sus sentimientos y resignándose a guardarlos mientras se sentía sola ¿quién necesitaba amigos? Ella no, por supuesto. Las chicas eran más lindas, más educadas y sobre todo, no querían golearla cada vez que buscaban acercarse a ella.

Un día, Kasumi le miraba fijamente como si quisiera ver a través de ella, a través de su máscara, mientras preocupada le preguntaba que ocurría. La peli-azul, le observó por un momento, dudosa de responderle, únicamente siendo capaz de inventar una excusa e ir hacia su habitación, huyendo de todo.

Las cosas eran como eran, no había más, no había excepciones.

Y fue entonces cuando, aquel chico de cabello trenzado entró a su vida sin su permiso con insultos y engaños. Una relación forzada por sus padres.

Él era igual a todos ellos. Eso era lo que pensaba en aquellos días.

Ranma Saotome, un chico grosero, sin educación, con el ego hasta las nubes y tosco al momento de tratar con ella. Le decía sus verdades, en lo que estaba mal, terriblemente mal si de cocina se trataba, le reñía sin miedo a pesar de lo fuertes que podían ser sus golpes, la salvaba si lo necesitaba.

Entonces recordó aquel momento en el que su largo cabello pasó a ser historia, su mirada culpable lo decía todo, y su halago no pasó por desapercibido para ella. Y es que, aquel corte de cabello no solo significaba un cambió de apariencia, sino también un antes y un después que marcaron su vida y fortalecieron sus lazos con el artista marcial. Él, sin la intención de querer significar algo para ella, le había abierto los ojos, y por primera vez en muchos años, pensó que quizás los chicos no eran tan malos.

En tan poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien tan importante, que por fin pudo experimentar lo que realmente significaba el estar realmente enamorada.

Porque nunca pensó que podría sacrificar su vida tantas veces como lo había hecho por él. Ni que aquel chico de cabello azabache hiciera lo mismo y mucho más por ella. Porque aquel joven que acostumbraba llamarle marimacho, también le había dicho que se veía hermosa.

Si… ese muchacho que llegó de manera indeseada, ahora se había vuelto tan parte de su vida que no se la imaginaba sin él a su lado.

* * *

— ¡Hey Akane! ¿Por qué te adelantaste sin mí, boba?— el chico que estaba a unos metros de distancia la saco de sus pensamientos. Observó su ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar sonreír "siempre apareciendo en el momento indicado".

— ¿Eh? ¿quién es la boba?—arrugo su entrecejo fingiendo estar molesta—eres una tortuga para alistarte, si te hubiera esperado no hubiera tenido tiempo para verlas— La chica señalo el prado de flores mientras el muchacho parecía extrañado— ¿Desde cuándo a una marimacho como tú le gustan las-?— Y fue interrumpo por un fuerte codazo en la cara por parte de Akane.

—Desde hace poco me gustan, idiota— le miro por un momento y sin más se fue corriendo hacía la escuela, seguramente también llegaría tarde ese día, pero ¿a quién le importaba? por fin pudo apreciar la belleza de las amapolas a su máximo esplendor.

— Marimacho con fuerza de gorila...— al momento de levantar su rostro pudo divisar a su prometida a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Hey, espérame Akane!— la alcanzo en un instante, corriendo a su lado, donde esperaba que él permaneciera toda su vida.

Y es que, Akane entendió que no era una amapola roja, porque no destruía a Ranma, ni Ranma la destruía a ella.

Y le alegraba que fuera así.

.

.

.

* * *

Y fin, jaja. La verdad esta es la primera historia que escribo de este fandom y fue casi imposible para mi no hacerlo. Hace poco que termine el manga y solo pude consolarme escribiendo fanfics ;-;. para hacer esta historia me base en hinageshi, uno de mis endings favoritos de Ranma y en la lectura de los significados de esta flor tan interesante.

Lo más díficil para mí fue adecuarlo a Akane pues, nunca dejaron en claro el porqué de su odio hacia los hombres, así que basándome en algunas partes de la canción se me ocurrió esto. Espero no haya tenido tanto OCC xD

En fin, espero y les haya gustado, cualquier duda, corrección o criticas siempre son bienvenidas.

¡Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
